


Ликер от Матушки Черепахи

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Рецепт приготовления ликёра (18+)Кулинарный неформат.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ликер от Матушки Черепахи

Терпения требует этот ликер, но уж чего-чего, а у Матушки Черепахи его в избытке.  
Начнем, пожалуй.  
Потребуется:  
\- 1 кг спелой вишни без хвостиков,  
\- 50 мл хорошего рома,  
\- 2 ст сахара,  
\- 0,5 л водки без примесей и ароматизаторов,  
\- 0,7 л воды.

  


Сначала вымоем, очистим вишню от хвостиков и вынем косточки.  
Дело это не быстрое, но хороший напиток труда требует, и никак иначе вкуса такого и цвета не достичь. Зальем вишню водкой и ромом так, чтоб ягоды полностью покрыты были и поставим бутылку с заготовкой в темное место на месяц. Приглядываем за ним, периодически встряхивая бутылку.

Когда ягоды отдали свой цвет и вкус, а жидкость стала темной, процеживаем настой, разделяя его и ягоды. Настой отставляем в сторону, ягоды провариваем с 2/3 сахара и водой в течение получаса. Снова процеживаем, смешав 1 и 2 настой. (Из ягод получается прекрасный торт "Пьяная вишня", но это уже совсем другая история).

Из оставшегося сахара варим карамель до светло-коричневого состояния, чуть охлаждаем и смешиваем с небольшим количеством ликера так, чтоб карамель полностью в нем растворилась.

Вливаем карамельную часть в ликер и процеживаем его через кусок чистой хлопковой ткани.  
Вот и все! Пить можно сразу, но если дать ликеру постоять пару дней, смешав все вкусы, он станет только краше. Удачи!


End file.
